k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Aki Toyosaki
Aki Toyosaki (豊崎 愛生 Toyosaki Aki) is the voice actress of Yui Hirasawa. She was born on October 28, 1986 in Tokushima Prefecture, Japan. She had her first major act in 2007 and was later rewarded as the "Best New Actress" at the 4th Seiyuu Event in 2010 for her role as Yui Hirasawa. Career Musical Career Her first musical performance was on the Minami-ke Weather (みなみけ びより Minami-ke Biyori) image song CD on April 23, 2008. Later she performed the opening and ending theme of K-ON, "Cagayake! Girls" and "Don't say 'lazy'" respectively, with voice actresses Yōko Hikasa, Satomi Satō, and Minako Kotobuki. Acting Career Her first acting role started in 2007 as the voice provider of Amuro Ninagawa, the main character of the anime series Kenkō Zenrakei Suieibu Umishō. She was later trusted to hold the role of Yui Hirasawa in 2009, both in the anime and movie. Other Roles *''Saturday Naisho!!'' - Herself 2006: *''Red Garden'' - Female Student 2007: *''Kenkō Zenrakei Suieibu Umishō'' - Amuro Ninagawa *''Minami-ke'' - Yoshino *''Shugo Chara!'' - Su 2008: *''Bihada Ichizoku'' - Ai Shiratori *''Dolly☆Variety'' - Sora Aoki *''Minami-ke''- Okawari and Yoshino *''Net Ghost PiPoPa'' - Siren *''Shugo Chara!! Doki—: Su'' *''To Love-Ru'' - Momo Belia Deviluke *''Touhou Musōkakyō: A Summer Day's Dream'' - Suika Ibuki 2009: *''Akikan!'' - Najimi Tenkūji *''Aoi Hana'' - Miwa Mogi *''Arad Senki: Slap Up Party'' - Stella *''Asura Cryin''' - An Ōhara *''First Love Limited'' - Koyoi Bessho *''Kanamemo'' - Kana Nakamachi *''K-On!'' - Yui Hirasawa *''Minami-ke: Okaeri'' - Yoshino *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' - Lisa *''Spice and Wolf II'' - Merta *''Toaru Kagaku no Railgun'' - Kazari Uiharu *''Umi Monogatari: Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto'' - Oshima *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni'' - Asmodeus 2010: *''Asobi ni Ikuyo: Bombshells from the Sky'' - Melwin *''Book Girl'' - Chia Takeda *''Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaō'' - Keena Soga *''Junod'' - Mii *''Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls'' - Kanetsugu Naoe *''Jewelpet Twinkle'' - Angela *''Maid Sama!'' - Satsuki *''Mitsudomoe'' - Yuki Yoshioka *''K-On!!'' - Yui Hirasawa *''Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi'' - Otohime Ryūgū *''Otome Yōkai Zakuro'' - Bonbori *''Seikon no Qwaser'' - Tomo Yamanobe *''Motto To Love-Ru'' - Momo Belia Deviluke *''Sora no Otoshimoto'' - Forte: Chaos *''Toaru Majutsu no Index II'' - Kazari Uiharu *''Princess Resurrection OVA'' - Reiri Kamura 2011: *''Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai'' - Young Tetsudō Hisakawa *''Beelzebub'' - Aoi Kunieda *''Final Fantasy Type-0'' - Cinque *''Fractale'' - Megan *''Hanasaku Iroha'' - Nako Oshimizu *''Hourou Musuko'' - Momoko Shirai *''Jewelpet Sunshine'' - Angela *''K-On!: The Movie - ''Yui Hirasawa *''Last Exile'' - Fam *''The Silver Wing'' - Fam Fan Fan *''Manyū Hiken-chō'' - Kaede *''Mawaru-Penguindrum'' - Momoka Oginome *''Mitsudomoe Zōryōchū!'' - Yuki Yoshioka *''Nekogami Yaoyorozu'' - Shamo *''Seikon no Qwaser II'' - Tomo Yamanobe *''Softenni'' - Yura Hiratsuka *''The World God Only Knows II'' - Jun Nagase *''Un-Go'' - Inga *''YuruYuri'' - Chitose Ikeda 2012: *''Accel World'' - Chiyuri Kurashima *''Hyoka'' - Rie Zenna *''Inu x Boku SS'' - Chino Kotomura *''Jewelpet Kira☆Deco—!'' - Angela *''Medaka Box'' - Medaka Kurokami *''Natsuiro Kiseki'' - Rinko Tamaki *''Sekai de Ichiban Tsuyoku Naritai!'' - Sakura Hagiwara *''To Love-Ru Darkness - Momo Belia Deviluke *''Touhou Musou Kakyou 2 ''- Suika Ibuki '''2013:' *''Jewelpet Happiness'' - Angela *''Minami-ke: Tadaima ''- Yoshino *''Hyakka Ryoran: Samurai Bride ''- Kanetsugu Naoe *''Valvrave the Liberator ''- Lieselotte W. Dorssia *''Servant X Service'' - Megumi Chihaya *''Kami-sama no Inai Nichiyobi'' - Ai Astin *''The Pervy Prince and the Stony Cat'' - Mrs. Azuki *''Tokyo Ravens ''- Kon/Hashamaru *''Yuushibu'' - Herself 2014: *''D-Frag!'' - Funabori *''Noragami'' - Kofuku *''Black Bullet'' - Seitenshi *''Knights of Sidoniza'' - Izana Shinatose *''If Her Flag Breaks'' - Tsumugi Ryukishihara *''Monster Retsuden Oreca Battle'' - Data Uchiki *''Sora no Method'' - Yuzuki Mizusaka *''Terra Formars'' - Yaeko Yanasegawa *''Girl Friend Beta'' - Raimu Nejikawa *''Lady Jewelpet'' - Angela, Lady Diana 2015: *''Fairy Tail'' - Seliah *''Jewelpet: Magical Change'' - Angela *''Ultimate Otaku Teacher'' - Kotaro Araki, Female student A *''Knights of Sidonia: War of the Ninth Planet'' - Izana Shinatose *''Mikagura School Suite'' - Senior *''To Love-Ru Darkness 2nd ''- Momo Belia Deviluke *''Ushia Tora'' - Yuu Hiyama *''YuriYuri Nachuyachumi! '' - Chitose Ikeda *''Kami-sama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama'' - Meloly *''Noragami Aragato'' - Kofuku *''Concrete Revolutio'' - Emi Kino *''YuriYuri San Hai!'' - Chitose Ikeda 2016: * The Moment You Fall in Love: ''Miou Aida * ''Kuromukuro: ''Yukihime * ''Flip Flappers - Welwitschia * ''Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita - ''Miou Aida Discography As a member of Sphere, Toyosaki released nine singles: *Cagayake! Girls (2009) *Don't say Lazy (2009) *Future Stream (2009) *Fuwa Fuwa Time (ふわふわ時間 "lit. Light and Fluffy Time") (2009) *Yui Hirasawa Character Song (2009) *Super Noisy Nova (2009) *Heart Connected to You (君へとつなぐココロ "Kimi he to Tsunagu Kokoro") (2009) *It Raises the Wind/Brave my heart (風をあつめて/Brave my heart "Kaze wo *Atsumete/Brave my heart") (2009) *REALOVE:REALIFE (2010) *Looking for Me (ぼくを探して "Boku wo Sagashite") (2010) *Now loading...SKY!! (2010) *MOON SIGNAL (2010) In addition, three albums have been released: *Hōkago Tea Time (放課後ティータイム lit. "After School Tea Time") (2009) *A.T.M.O.S.P.H.E.R.E (2009) *Hōkago Tea Time 2 (放課後ティータイム2 lit. "After School Tea Time 2") (2010) Toyosaki released four solo singles: *love your life (2009) *Dill (2010) *Spring Breeze (春風 "Shun Pu") (2011) *music (2012) And she also released one solo album: *love your life , love my life (2011) Reference *Personal Blog *Music Ray'N Tokoyashi Site *Anime News Network (Aki Tokoyashi) *Sphere Official Site *MusicBrainz (Aki Tokoyashi) Category:Seiyū Category:Real Life Article